<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat by xxchinxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522481">Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxchinxx/pseuds/xxchinxx'>xxchinxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxchinxx/pseuds/xxchinxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>校园paro</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>又是联文<br/>看联文其他作品请移步LOFTER</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当金钟云看见一双大手从腰侧伸进来停在他的腹部开始缓慢摩挲时，他正在擦黑板的手就僵住了，许多对互相矛盾的情绪一同在心里泛滥起来。崔始源和他的身高很搭，他的肩膀刚好是可以让崔始源垫着下巴朝他耳朵吹气的高度，现在崔始源正把他温热的嘴唇贴着他的侧颈，唇瓣的温度点燃了他侧颈上的一小部分神经末梢，火苗顺着神经纤维在他身体里蔓延，他能感觉到自己的脖颈连着耳朵在慢慢升温。黑板被他呼出的水汽弄湿了一小块，和他裤裆里默默抬头的小东西一样。</p><p>今天又是金钟云负责清洁讲台，在所有人离开之后他还要留下来整理讲台和清理黑板。每周五固定是他所在的小组负责卫生，但无论其他组员的清洁工作怎么轮换，讲台区域永远属金钟云名下。没有人打算了解他被区别对待的缘由，因为没有人愿意放学后被留下来，而作为卫生委员的崔始源，永远只给他安排这一个区域，其他同学都默认选择纵容，或许在他们眼里这是崔始源霸凌的方式，在金钟云看来这或许是，或许又不是。</p><p>“…不要在这里，好吗?”</p><p>感觉到小腹上徘徊的大手有往下走的趋势，金钟云深吸了一口气，连忙出声哀求。自从那次险些被打完球回来取书的李东海碰到他在教室为崔始源口交之后，他每每想起都心惊肉跳，在那之后对在教室和崔始源做那些事都无比抗拒。</p><p>身后的热源突然消失了，崔始源走到第一排随便挑了个位置坐下，不知道是不是还在盯着他，但一言不发。金钟云面对着黑板看不到崔始源的表情，这令他一下子变得有些忐忑，内裤里性器又默默地软了下去，手下加快了擦黑板的速度，做完所有工作之后他又去仔仔细细地洗了一遍手和脸才回去教室找崔始源。回到了教室却发现刚刚那张课桌上已经没了崔始源的身影，他一下子慌了神，被冷水冲过的双手和脸颊冰得骨头发疼，内裤湿湿的很黏，他站在离他最近的课桌前不知所措。还没来得及开始发呆就发现自己又被一个热源环抱了，吓得他一跳，悬起来的心又落下了，是崔始源不知道从哪里又忽然出现了，只是简短的抱了他一瞬就牵起他的左手，“那就不在教室吧。”</p><p>崔始源好像总是温热的，嘴唇是温热的，手心是温热的，怀抱是温热的，性器也是温热的，性格好像也区别于他人是温热的，所以才会选择靠近他吧，金钟云跪在男厕隔间里含着崔始源粗长的性器胡思乱想着。可有些时候又让他觉得他是冰冷的，和其他人没什么区别的冰冷，但幸好他知道怎么让崔始源重新温热起来的方法，这又让崔始源变得不那么像一道冰冷难解的大题。这么想着金钟云情不自禁地抬起头给他做了一次深喉。崔始源对这个深喉应该很是满意，金钟云听到他的呼吸一下子加重了，大手也摸上了自己的后脑，似乎在犹豫着要不要按下去。</p><p>金钟云在高二的上半年将近结束才转到这所高中，转学并非他本意，所以他并不打算积极迎合这个新环境。于是关于他的不知真假的三言两语很快就被生产出来并广泛传播，但金钟云对此不知该如何回应，他该怎么说呢，要说“那些在你们眼里是对我恶意的揣测其实都是事实”吗，他真的就是同性恋啊。</p><p>一个“死同性恋”。</p><p>他无法反驳，也不打算反驳。</p><p>金钟云在他人习惯性的漠视和偶有的捉弄中苦闷的度过了高二的下半年，然后碰到了崔始源，准确的来说，是崔始源靠近他。崔始源好像根本不怕他会打他屁股的主意，也是，崔始源怎么会怕呢，怕的应该是他自己才对吧。</p><p>和崔始源相处的金钟云很愉悦，他清楚他的苦闷，他用他自己的方法帮助金钟云释放压力，而金钟云也很受用，他喜欢崔始源带来的那些令人沉溺的快感。长此以往他发现自己不可避免地对崔始源产生了依赖和顺从，但他很情愿，崔始源更不会反感，就像他愿意为崔始源深喉和贡献屁股，而崔始源也会抚摸他的后脑勺然后发出舒服的喟叹作为对他的赞赏。</p><p>但崔始源在人前对他总是很冷漠。他们的关系开始发展之后金钟云对崔始源情绪变化的感知就开始敏感起来，崔始源在人前对他的冷漠一开始让他总是感到惊慌，但当世界只剩下他们两人的时候崔始源又变回了那个温热的崔始源，后来金钟云终于掌握了他的规律——他只在人前对他冷漠。这让他有些失落，但转念一想这或许也是崔始源自己的保护他的方式呢?他又开始有些雀跃。</p><p>崔始源的喘息越来越重，金钟云自觉加快了耸动脖颈的速度，口腔里发热的物什好像在隐隐跳动。崔始源抬起原本停在他后脑勺上的手覆上他的眼睛让他的脑袋微微往后抬起，同时把性器抽出他的湿热的口腔，然后就是高热粘稠的液体一股一股落在自己脸上又滑下脖颈慢慢变凉的奇妙感觉，不知道为什么他自己也开始热起来，大概是崔始源餍足的喘息温度太高。每次为崔始源口交他都会在快要射精的时候遮住他的眼睛，他原以为是崔始源不想让自己看到他高潮时的表情，后来才偶然得知原来精液会对眼睛造成伤害。</p><p>那他为什么不直接射进自己嘴里呢?</p><p>金钟云被自己这个下意识的想法吓了一跳。</p><p>崔始源不需要用眼睛去瞄准也能准确地找到纸巾架，他总是只抽四节纸巾，三节用来擦干净金钟云的脸和他修长漂亮的脖子，一节用来擦不小心沾上自己精液的手。</p><p>清理干净之后崔始源把金钟云扶起来就抵在门板上吻，然后用那双大手架着金钟云的屁股把他抱起来至他们的嘴唇可以平行相对着的高度。金钟云凸起的蝴蝶骨抵着硬门板有些泛酸，但他忙着应付崔始源那条正在和他角逐的舌头无暇顾及。私立高中不小的厕所隔间对于两个身高都不算矮的男孩来说还是有些不够，但金钟云其实并不讨厌在这种狭窄的地方做爱，狭窄拥挤的空间总是能莫名其妙的给他带来很多的安全感，所以他总是贪恋崔始源的怀抱，甚至就算是再热的天气他都宁愿缩成一团睡觉。</p><p>金钟云的性器在他们的吻中又抬起了头，崔始源感觉到小腹被他的小东西顶着便抱着他转了个身才把他放下让他站在马桶和崔始源之间。金钟云一边仰着头和他接吻一边抽出塞在西裤里的衬衫衣摆从下往上解开纽扣直到只剩最顶上的一粒没动，与此同时崔始源已经帮他把皮带解开扯下西裤然后用皮鞋踩在脚下了。他撩起一侧衬衫俯身舔向金钟云早已挺立的乳尖，另一边手扣在金钟云小巧的臀瓣上毫不怜惜地用力揉捏，粗糙的舌苔带来的快感不小，没舔几下金钟云就伸出手往后撑在马桶的水箱上以支撑自己敏感发软的身体。</p><p>他终于还是难以忍耐，主动地转过身趴在刚才支撑过自己身体的水箱上，塌下腰身等待崔始源来验收自己。崔始源倒是不紧不慢，他探到金钟云胸前用指尖从锁骨滑到薄薄的胸肌，顺着一根根琴键似的肋骨摸下来，经过腹部的时候感受着金钟云肌肉敏感的收缩躲避，最后才来到他的内裤边缘。崔始源隔着一层布料逗他的小兄弟玩，金钟云忍不住地把下身往崔始源手心里埋，他现在是真的有些急了，但崔始源无动于衷。崔始源也没有说话，他知道金钟云清楚自己现在应该怎么做。</p><p>“主人…求你…快…”，金钟云很清楚自己快要在崔始源的动作下高潮了，他只能颤抖着向崔始源发出请求。</p><p>崔始源放慢了揉捏手里性器的速度，“说清楚点。”</p><p>金钟云用力咬了咬唇，再开口声音里已经带上一点哭腔了，“主人…请你让我射…”，金钟云喘着气努力平复射精的冲动，“快一点点…求你了…”</p><p>崔始源终于脱下包裹着他性器的最后一层布料，在准备下命令前又把手伸进裤袋里拿出遥控器把金钟云后穴里的跳蛋一次性升到了最高档，“射吧。”</p><p>“哈啊！嗯…！”</p><p>金钟云被后穴里突然强烈的震动刺激得直抖，性器哆嗦着胡乱喷射精液，膝盖一软直直跪向马桶盖，崔始源马上伸手揽住他的腰，另一只手扶着他的性器让剩下的精液都统一落在马桶盖上的一处。</p><p>好羞耻，好像给小孩把尿。金钟云把头埋进自己的臂弯里喘气，羞耻得快要哭了。他偷偷瞄着自己射在马桶盖上的精液，思绪又开始出游，如果真的要剖析这份羞耻，他不可否认这份羞耻里又是夹杂着快感的。连他自己也无法解释为何会有快感产生，但金钟云确实在身体被崔始源掌控的每一个瞬间都感到无比兴奋。</p><p>后穴里的跳蛋被崔始源调低了档位，酥酥麻麻的震感让金钟云又开始胡思乱想。他突然想起今天已经是这个学期的最后一个星期五了，高三的上半年就要结束了，金钟云变得有些伤感，他不敢确定自己在崔始源心里的分量，他害怕他们的关系对于崔始源来说只是高中生活的附属品。他又想起刚刚在教室里拒绝了崔始源，那个举措在现在看来好像怎么都是错的，这让金钟云对于他们的关系更加提不起自信了。</p><p>崔始源抽了几节纸巾擦干净各处的精液，然后才探进他的后穴缓慢抽出里面还在工作的形状怪异的跳蛋。上面的一颗颗凸起一下接一下地碾过他的前列腺，每碾过一下金钟云就跟着吸气。刚刚的胡思乱想让他开始消极了，崔始源不太喜欢他发出声音，所以他咬着唇尽力不发出呻吟，他想要好好配合崔始源乖乖的做他的猫咪，祈祷着不要被主人抛弃。崔始源一边抽出跳蛋一边观察着金钟云的举动，忍不住翘起了嘴角，他被金钟云的乖巧举动取悦到了，决定给他一些奖励。</p><p>“Do u want me in?”</p><p>“什么?” 金钟云还在高潮的余韵下在心里与自己对话，突然意识到崔始源好像说了什么，于是抬起头望向崔始源，眼睛因为疑惑变得圆圆的。</p><p>崔始源看着他圆圆的眼睛笑了，低头吻了吻他的鬓角，“我说，欢迎我进去吗?”</p><p>金钟云耳根和脖颈上刚刚褪下去的红又慢慢爬了上来，他的答案好像也已经不重要了，毕竟崔始源连避孕套都戴好了。</p><p>金钟云把下半张脸埋进另一边臂弯，只露出逐渐泛红的眼眶和变得湿润的眼睛，说出口的话语变得含糊不清，“…你..你快点进来吧…”</p><p>“别哭啊，我爱你。”</p><p>性器慢慢破开自己早已准备多时的甬道，明明是很舒服的感觉金钟云却没由来的想哭，崔始源刚才的表白让他慌乱了一瞬，金钟云用力咬唇，提醒自己不要把性事中的话语当真。崔始源把大手按在他线条漂亮的侧腰上狠狠收紧虎口以方便下身的进攻，血液里流淌着的对崔始源的顺从还是让金钟云不自觉地塌下了腰迎合着身后的撞击，甚至还扭动起腰肢想要给崔始源带来更多快感。</p><p>处女座谨慎的性格让他总是保持生活环境的清爽和整洁甚至还会去叮嘱他人保持整洁，但他却发现自己很喜欢被崔始源插进来，然后再把他弄得乱七八糟一塌糊涂，这让金钟云自己也说不清自己到底是喜欢整洁还是杂乱，他有些唾弃自己的虚伪和双标。</p><p>后穴里的顶弄还在一下一下地彰显着存在感，金钟云刚开始犹豫着要不要把这半穿不穿的校服衬衫脱下，崔始源就好像知道了他在想什么一样把他背上的衬衫掀起堆到肩膀处，俯身吻上了他的背脊。金钟云趴着的姿势让肩胛骨变得明显，在光滑的背肌上凸起两座相对着的小山，崔始源联想到了地理课本上的景观插图。</p><p>如果能和金钟云一起去那些地方就好了。</p><p>他会愿意吗?应该不会吧。</p><p>崔始源有些低落的咬上了其中一座小山，突如其来的痛感让金钟云条件反射耸起肩膀，两座小山被他的主人收了进去。金钟云意识到崔始源想咬他的蝴蝶骨，于是又慢慢塌下了肩膀好让那两块骨骼完整露出。</p><p>金钟云一开始对他的靠近是婉拒的，这让他花费了好一些努力。崔始源清楚自己的独占欲有多挑食，而他经过好多对比考虑之后发现这些只有金钟云能满足。于是借着爱的名义靠近他，把他圈养，崔始源承认一开始只是单纯地想利用他满足自己的独占欲，除此之外再没有多余的爱分给他了。虽然不知道金钟云是不是也只是在配合他的过分的独占欲，但后来回想起总会因为自己不纯甚至有些卑鄙的目的而内疚。</p><p>发现自己对金钟云产生爱意之后的崔始源是错愕的，但他无法确定金钟云是因为快感还是爱意而选择了臣服于他。他们的关系蒙上了一层薄雾，两人都身处于雾气中看不清切对方，但却又互相保持着无用的默契纵容着这片雾水继续弥漫而不去拂开。</p><p>裸露着的腰身在消耗着金钟云脆弱的安全感，他往后伸手向崔始源索求拥抱。他让他直起腰，这样崔始源的前胸就紧紧贴着金钟云的后背了，尽管隔着两层校服衬衫，崔始源依然在给他源源不断地传输着热度和安全感。</p><p>温热的，金钟云盯着天花板没头没脑地想。</p><p>性事大概进行了一半的时候崔始源让他把校服裤蹬掉，金钟云没多想就乖乖照做了。蹬掉缠人的裤头后崔始源架着他的两边膝窝就将他抱了起来，身体忽然腾空，金钟云的着力点只剩下被抽插着的后穴和被架着的膝窝，他听到自己哼了一声，这个体位比刚才的更像把尿了，这个认知让金钟云羞耻得连制止的话語都忘了该如何组织。他从混乱迟钝的脑袋里捡出来两句脏话，却还记得崔始源不喜欢他说脏话，于是他的抗拒只能通过咬紧的下唇默默表达。他极少会因为自己体重轻而感到苦恼，现在倒是希望自己能再重一些好让崔始源赶紧放弃这个体位了。</p><p>他就着这个姿势抱着金钟云坐下，金钟云才意识到原来崔始源的最终目的不是那个体位。崔始源坐下的动作带来的惯性让金钟云被狠狠地钉在他的性器上，那一下进得比以往的每次都深，金钟云痛得惊呼，连眼泪都被捅出来了。</p><p>太深了，这是没尝试过的体位。</p><p>实在太痛了，仿佛身体被撕裂了。金钟云小口吸着气试图合起大腿让后穴里的性器稍微退出一点，但崔始源马上抬起膝盖将他的大腿强硬地分开，一只手捏着他的乳尖把他欲逃的上半身扣回怀里，另一只手开始抚慰他受惊之后就耷拉下去的性器，怎么看都是亲昵的动作金钟云却被吓得快要哭了。</p><p>“先自己动动。”</p><p>他又向自己下达了命令。金钟云只好支起手臂撑在崔始源的膝盖上，艰难地带动后穴吞吐崔始源的性器。他小心翼翼地变换着角度没敢让崔始源的性器对准自己的前列腺撞，他怕他会身子发软然后一下子往崔始源的性器上坐，那种痛感他不想再次体验。</p><p>简单粗暴的活塞运动让崔始源很享受，而金钟云只感觉到甬道在被摩擦，前列腺只是偶尔堪堪擦过，除此之外毫无快感可言，但现在他的脑中只剩下要取悦崔始源的想法。</p><p>崔始源把金钟云校服衬衫上的最后一粒纽扣解开，脱下他身上最后一片布料随手扔在地上，往后靠着水箱欣赏正服务着自己的金钟云。他知道金钟云正在牺牲他自己应得的快感来让自己得到快感，这样的金钟云太迷人了，他在为自己体内名为独占欲的饥兽飨以肉体。崔始源凑近坐在身上的猎物，用獠牙在他身上留下一个个标记，金钟云无处可躲，只能颤抖着承受。</p><p>金钟云身上的痕迹让崔始源莫名兴奋，他感觉自己性器根部的肌肉开始隐隐抽动，于是他开始快速抬动大腿让坐在上面吞吐着他性器的金钟云也跟着颠簸，前面撸动金钟云性器的手也开始专门拿捏敏感地带。金钟云被他突然的一系列动作吓了一跳，没忍住漏了几声呻吟，很快又反应过来用手捂住了嘴。</p><p>崔始源很满意金钟云这样的反应，心情极好地探了两根手指进他的小嘴里，金钟云又慌了，含着他的手指猛摇头，他在害怕自己喉咙里会忍不住漏出呻吟。这反而让崔始源起了玩心，他甚至抬起腰好让自己的性器进得更深，手指压着他的舌头亵玩，很快金钟云的呻吟就控制不住了，高高低低的尖叫和喘息一声接一声，泪水和涎水一同打湿了他的小脸，被崔始源握在手里的性器很快就一股一股吐出黏液。</p><p>一番颠簸之后崔始源忽然猛地一顶，金钟云终于得以休息。他靠在崔始源肩上歪着头和他一起喘气，一边泪腺因为他的动作被压迫着在不停地分泌眼泪，金钟云看着散落在地上的衣物，才发现崔始源依然是穿戴整齐。</p><p> </p><p>可是崔始源却把他弄得乱七八糟了。</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读和喜爱。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>